


Fanfiction Addicts

by yetti



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, I don't know how to tag this fic, Teenwolf fandom, ao3 - Freeform, fanfictionclub, mention of derek and stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 17:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8631820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: Akihito is engross with what's he's reading on his phone that he didn't even noticed Kirishima peeks onto it."Hime-sama updated? Omg! I did not know you ship Derek and Stiles." forgets his pride, Kirishima squeaks behind Akihito's ear. "They're my guilty pleasure!"Akihito barely gasps, his eyes widens in shock."Ah, I ship them too. They're my number one otp's." Kuroda butts in with his stern face as he pushes the rim of his glasses up the bridge of his nose.What....whaaaattttt??





	

 

Akihito's mobile vibrates. He takes it from his pocket and read the message.

It says; You have a new email!

He quickly press the read button and the message glares.

 

_From: AO3_

_hime-sama posted chapter two of Under the moonless night (6,581 words)_

_Chapter two (2,314 words) by hime-sama_

_Chapter 2/?_

_Fandom: Teen Wolf_

_Rating: Explicit_

_Warnings: No archive warnings apply_

_Relationships: Derek/Stiles_

_Characters: Derek, Stiles_

_Additional Tags: Omegaverse, A/B/O dynamics, alpha!Derek, omega!Stiles, Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Dirty talks, Blowjobs, Handjobs, PWP_

_Summary:_

_"Fuck me, Derek. Fuck me hard until I break." Stiles begged._

_"Yeah," Derek replied. He thrust as hard and as deep as he could."_

 

Shortly, Akihito sits down on the couch, raises his legs and lean them on the table.

He moves his finger and scrolls down the cursor, then he press the shortcut icon of AO3- Derek/Stiles on his screen.

The site flashes.

He again moves the cursor until he find the fic he wants to read, the fic which is updated just now.

_Under the moonless night by hime-sama._

....and he began reading....

Hime-sama is a fanfiction writer in AO3, she's writing only on the fandom Teenwolf. And mind you, hime-sama is the favorite writer of the fandom because of her uniqueness, her style, her grammars and word spellings are almost perfect its too scary to post your own fic. Readers might not get to read instantly what's updated before or after her fic. And most of her stories are too realistic.

Akihito has been reading in the archive since his friend Takato told him about the site, and he actually became addicted into it. He found hime-sama's fic by chance, at first he couldn't get it why they are writing fanfictions. And only after reading most of hime-sama's fics that he understood fanfiction writing. It was quiet well relaxing. He felt some satisfaction.

There's something in hime-sama's fics that makes him feel they were happened before to him, and of course, with his lover. There were similarities and he felt like those words were his own words.

 

...... _Stiles stood up next to Derek. "Are you sure you wanted to go? How does your head feel?"_

_"Terrible, but I have the medicines, it will help ease the pain a little." he answered. "I think I'll be all right. I'll be back later."_

_Derek kissed Stiles on his forehead, down to his lips. And then he left._

_Stiles leaned on the doorframe, still feeling the print of his lips on him as he watched him walking away. He still felt his body sore and swollen from their hard sex._

_He recalled it back in his mind how he actually begged for him to fuck him hard._

_"Fuck me hard, Derek." Stiles whimpered. "Fuck me hard and deep until I'm broken." and he moaned loud when the alpha thrusted in him._

_"Yeah," Derek groaned. "I'll fuck you hard until you break, until you can no longer move. I will plant my seeds inside of you and carry my child."_

_Stiles face flushed in rose hue, shit. He could hardly wait, Derek's child inside of him._

_He caress his still flat belly. Derek made it sure that this time, he will get pregnant._

 

_~~~to be continued...~~~_

 

Akihito giggles, and squeezes his hands. Oh my god, hime-sama surely love to tease. He taps again hime-sama's name and scroll the cursor. He want to reread it from the beginning, it wasn't enough.

Akihito is so engross in his screen that he did not noticed Kirishima peeking over his shoulder.

"Hime-sama updated? Omg! I did not know you ship Derek and Stiles." forgets his pride, Kirishima squeaks behind Akihito's ear. "They're my guilty pleasure!"

Akihito barely gasps, his eyes widens in shock. He couldn't believe Kirishima-san is a fan of hime-sama.

"Ah, I ship them too. They're my number one otp's." Kuroda butts in with his stern face as he pushes the rim of his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Kuroda-san too? Ohmygahd! What? These two guys, sometimes he couldn't read them, and to think they read fanfictions? And hello? Guilty pleasure? Otp's? What does those words mean?

"Erm...so...you both, are reading this stuff?"

"Yeah, was that surprising?" Kirishima said.

Surprising? No, it was shocking! Shocking as hell!

"I will read it later before going to bed, I find it more relaxing and I can concentrate reading it so that I can write my review on the chapter." Kuroda said nonchalant, as if it was too normal for him to read fanfictions.

"Do you also leave your reviews?"

"No, I have not yet sign up in the archive." Akihito answered. Still bemused.

"You should make an account, its nice reviewing in every chapter, you know." Kirishima suggested. "Oh, btw, do you know Kuroda's username?" he whispered, making it sure Kuroda won't hear it.

Akihito shakes his head. "No."

"I'll tell you, come closer " and he whispered. "........."

Akihito raises his eyebrows. Somehow, he felt like he read the name in some sites. Was it facebook? Tumblr? LJ?

"Do you have facebook account?"

"Yeah," he wonder.

"If you really are a fan of Derek and Stiles, join their fanclub. Search it, the club's name is DerekStiles-Kinks." Kirishima said.

"Ah," is only Akihito says. "Are you the creator?" he actually thought it would be him.

"No, he's some 35-year old man with eyeglasses with a stoic face and I say, he works for justice." he smirks as Kirishima peeks into Kuroda's side.

But it seems the prosecutor didn't heard, or just pretending he did not heard it.

While the three exchanges opinions on hime-sama's fics, Asami seats on his throne. Smiling.

He takes his phone from the drawer and press on.

He scrolls it.

Press AO3.

Log in.

Then he press Under the moonless night.

Add chapter.

And he starts typing chapter three....

(who would have thought the prominent yakuza boss is actually a fanfiction writer, and a solid Derek/Stiles fan/lol)

 

Later that night, Akihito tries to sign up his account but the invitation says it will be after three days, that is.

So, he busy himself rereading Under the moonless night and he notice that there are already lots of reviews.

One username catches his eyes.

 

_Megane-chan on Chapter two:_

 

_ohmg! ohmg! im squealing to  no end this chapter was sooo sooo cute and im gonna be dead hhfkhjfnvhdnfjfhv....!!!_

_hime-sama, i rily like your stories!_

 

Akihito, stunned and speechless. So, this is how Kuroda-san comments.

Below Megane-chan's comment, is another suspicious one and Akihito somehow has the hunch who was it.

 

_Sexytary on Chapter two:_

 

_waaaaahhhhh! stiles you're so bold! derek make me preggy too! i want to have your child in my belly!(i cunt stop giggling, its too cute!lol!)_

 

_~~~~end~~~~_

 

 


End file.
